Brother, Please
by Enter the Harlequin
Summary: Sequel to Hold me together- on Genocidallove account . "And then it clicked. Al knew. Seconds passed... a lifetime. His breathing stopped, his heartbeat sped, his tears poured freely, if not absently. And Al screamed."
1. Transformation

**Haha~! those of you who have read These Chains that Hold Me Here on my other account, Enjoy part two of the most wonderful story :) (I felt like stroking my ego) If you guys are interested, i drew a picture of what Ed looks like fully transformed. It's the last link at the bottom of my pro ;)**

**These Chains That Hold Me Here Part 2: Brother, Please.**

**Prologue**

"What are you doing here?" Ed seethed. His eyes were narrow and almost glowing golden. His tail, bristled, was flicking back and forth. Everyone could tell the blond was eager to attack. Al watched his brother, then the man. Was this who he was talking about? A man in grey?

"Ah... Edward. So nice to see you again, pet." The man said. Ed snarled, about to lunge, but Roy spoke up.  
"Who are you, what's your business here?" Ed hissed, kneading the ground in front of him, all too eager. Did he really hate this man so much?  
"I am Tursley, and I have come to claim what's mine-

"Like hell!"

Ed lunged forward, landing on the man and roaring into his face. It was so animalistic, Al couldn't react. That sound... it hadn't sounded human.  
Thankfully, Roy was undetered, and pulled Ed off of The brown eyed man. Tursley growled, and backhanded the blond, who snapped his jaws at the offending appendage.

"Stop!" Al screamed, grabbing his brother by the hair on his neck. Ed immediately went limp, whimpering. Everyone just stood there, dumbfounded, until Tursley laughed.

"It would seem you found his little weakness. It was the only way i could ever calm him down whe-

He never finished his sentace. Roy had him pressed up against a wall, gripping his wrists so tight they would surely bruise. Tursley struggled for a moment, but Roy hardened his grip.  
"Even though I'm sure I already know... Why does Ed seem so hostile toward you?" The old man smiled, and turned to Ed, who was cowering behind Al, who still had ahold of his fur.

"I'm his master." Tursley cooed. Al held tighter, waiting for a reaction, but all Ed did was whimper and nudge his leg. Al looked down at his brother, and almost choked.  
Ed sat curled on the ground, still nude, but there was something... His hands were cracking and he was... oh God. Tursley laughed.

"Haha! Look at him! Look at my beautiful pet! He's changing right before our eyes!" He was right. Ed started backing away, his back arching, his face... It looked as if there were millions of things crawling just beneath his skin.  
"Al..." He looked up at his brother pleadingly, and Al's breath caught. He could see it, it was sickening. The skin on his face was splitting, tearing. H could see bloodied fur beneath it.

"It's no use..." Tursley cooed. "It's finally done! The transmutation is complete!" Ed looked back at him with horror, and then turned pleading eyes to Al once more. They were so desperate... Al dropped to his knees and held his brother. He tried not to vomit. He could feel Ed's sking moving and tearing, but both ignored it and held eachother.

"Ed.. It's going to be okay." Al cried as he pulled his brother closer. Ed just nodded.

"It hur-agh!" He stiffened, whining. Al couldn't help but cry. He felt his brother's skin rip, and had to turn away. He heard it, every sound, as Ed tore away from his own skin, with that sickening roar.

Then there he stood. Now on all four paws, his back coming up to Al's chest. His body greatly resembled a leopards, save the golden fur and mane that hung in front of his glowing golden eyes. His tail was huge, and swayed back and forth.  
He still watched Al with desperate sadness, clinging to the hope he could be fixxed. Al choked on his sobbs.

"Beautiful..."

Roy turned around and punched Tursley square in the nose. The man fell against the wall and Roy was about to hit him again, but Ed whined.  
"Don't hurt... Ma-Ma..." He seemed to struggle with the words, but Al got the gist.

"Ed... This man is the reason you're..."

Tursley laughed, and Ed cowered away. "This beast knows I'm his master, the animalistic side of him has been broken, and since that half is more dominant now..." He laughed again, and Ed growled.

"Y-You're not-

Tursley held out his hand, and Ed just whimpered and licked it. Al's eyes widened, and Roy was about to yank the brown-eyed man away when...

"Why are you guys here so early? It's only 4:00 in th-  
Falman stopped dead in his tracks when he caught site of Ed. Ed whined at him, stepping back, and hiding slightly behind Al, who was panicking. Roy made some strange noises and stepped forward, in front of Al, and in turn, Ed.  
"Er... Hey, Falman." He began, looking everywhere but at the grey haired man. Tursley smirked and turned back to Ed, who looked up at him sadly. Al and Roy were preoccupied, and didn't notice them.

"Come on, Pet. Let's go home." He cooed. Ed whimpered, but strode forward, pushing his head against and underneath the man's hand. Tursley stroked his head, making him purr.  
"W-We l... leave B-Bro...ther?" his voice held fear as he looked back at Al, who was trying to explain to Falman, who was watching Ed and Tursley...

"Where are they going?"

Roy and Al looked back in tiem to see Tursley grab a fistfull of hair and leap onto Ed's giant back. Ed growled, bucking for a moment, before Tursley regained control and looked back at the three men.  
"This was fun, you should come by some time, eh? But we really must be going, right, pet?" Ed growled, but lowered his head. "Now go!"

Ed took off at a blinding speed, Al and Roy racing to stop him. But the beast was too fast, and they stood no chance in catching up.  
Al stood there, crying softly, wondering why his brother would leave him...

...Failing to notice the tears shooting out behind the retreating pair.

* * *

**Memory 25: Scary man... will hurt me...**

Ed lay in his cot, huddled in on himself. His arms were still bleeding from him gripping them to tightly. The metal door opened, and Tursley walked in, knealing down and gently caressing Ed's face. He smiled when the golden chimera flinched.  
"Pet... Are you hungry?"

Edward didn't answer.

"I have food for you..." He cooed, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small ball of raw hamburger meat. He put it near Ed's face and made kissy noises.  
"Pet... Come now, you must eat." Ed looked at him guardedly, and then looked down at the meat. Tursley pushed it forward.

"It's an order, pet." He cooed. "Eat."

Ed opened his mouth the slightest bit, and Tursley pressed the meat to his lips. Ed whimpered, and ate.

Tursley smiled. "What a good pet you are." And he wiped the blonds tears away with a smile. Ed growled, turning away and rolling onto his side.

"Yes..."

"Yes what?"

...

"Yes... Master..."

**YAY FOR PART 2~~~~!**

**I forgot last time, but i need to give Mori credit for the part 1 finale. She wrote the rape scene, and i wrote the afterward reaction. Thanks Mori, i love you~! xD**

**ChimeraEd: (Maos)**

**Me: NOT NOW!**

**R&R!**


	2. There's Us

**Okay, so first of all:**

**I'm sorry for never updating, but i have legitimate reasons :)**

**Legit reason number one: I JUST got a new puppy, A black lab/akita-looking mutt(he's pretty big for 6 months)with a grey face and belly, and yellowish eyes. We named him Ryuk.  
I've been uber busy potty training him and getting shit set up for him ^.^ we're also trying to alleviate my stuck-up cat, Chui. Apparently he's too good for dogs. (if you don't know what an akita is, it's that REALLY fluffy big dog with the curled up tail. They're really big and usually white or tan)**

**Legit reason numero dos: I've been on this weird harry potter kick. I'm constantly looking for a good Harry yaoi and it's taking up all my precious time. If you know a good HP story, please share. Also i need Ben 10, FMA, Bleach, and OHSHC stories :)**

**AND FINALLY! Legit reason taka san: I WAS writing on my stories, but i bit into a peice of chocolate and it made the chocolate look like a gun so me and my friends ran around pretending to shoot eachotehr with chocolate going PEW PEW PEW!  
This took up more time than you realize and YES IT'S LEGITIMATE!**

**OKAY! So this chapter is short and gay and jumpy and stupid and not at ALL up to standards with the plot but eh, people were getting stupid so HERE'S TO RUSHING EHT!**

Ed pawed against the doors, the sound of scratching echoeing through the room as his nails dug into the metal. Another whine came after each breath, calling desperately for someone to come. He felt... almost afraid in this darkness. Dropping back to all fours, he turned, whining as he looked around the room.  
It was bigger than his old cot, but smellier. His new sensitive nose couldn't handle it, and he often found himself dizzy. The walls were painted light blue, the color strangely haunting, but worn and chipped away to reveal a dull grey. The companionship of the two colors sent Ed into a state of fear, his mind drifting back into a certain painful memory. Moments and bits of information that haunted him each time he closed his dull golden eyes.

_The light blue floors were illuminated only by a small candle in the corner of what seemed to be a very large room._

He whimpered again, covering his eyes with a deformed paw. Slowly, Ed backed into a corner.

_"I want to break you; I want you to be my slave. Cater to my every whim. Never argue, never resist. Anything I want you to get… or do." He stoked Ed's hair as he leaned down. "Anything."_

The words tumbled back into his mind and he hissed, his ears folding back nervously as he tried to get farther into the corner.

_There _is_ no escaping._

No! He could excape. This horror, this nightmare. What he wouldn't give to be rid of this everpresent soreness that wracked his lower back and jaw. Still, even now while a hideous beast, the violation never ceased.

_It's dirty..._

So dirty. When that... monster filled him, defiled him... All Ed wanted was to burn away. He would scream his pain to the entire world and go with a grimace on his beast-like face. But that man...

_I'm dirty..._

_I feel it, him, inside me..._

_He's still inside me..._

_I can feel him..._

_Everywhere..._

_I'm scared..._

_It's cold..._

_This place is dirty..._

_Al..._

Slitted golden eyes moved around the room, their vision blurred by tears that made their way down a rough golden face, matting the fur. Ed whimpered again.

_Please... Help me..._

_He's still here..._

Of course... He was always there.

* * *

Tursley sat in a large room, in a single chair. He was still and silent, staring into an everglowing fire. His eyes were filled with contemplation, and flickered from ember to ember. What to do with his pet. The memories were making him harder to deal with.

The first Serum hadn't been succesful, having only temporarily subdued the memories, and the wrong ones at that, for a short period of time, after a substantial period of time. For having tried to rid the golden beast of all memories of his life prior to the brown-eyed man himself, it was a complete failure.

So what had gone wrong? He wondered, still wandering from ember to ember. The fire was the only source of light in the room, and gave the brown walls a certain glow. One would've said it was beautiful had it not had bloody cages scattered about its premise.

After a moment of thought, Tursley's chocolate eyes lit up. And there it was, there in lay the problem, and solution. He stood abruptly, casting a long glance at the fire before smiling, and cooing at the air as if a certain beast could hear him.

"Don't worry, pet. Soon those nasty people will be forgotten, and you and I will be together..."

He sauntered toward the exit of the room, but paused in the doorway to look back over his shoulder, still speaking to the empty room.

"Always..."

* * *

There was a loud resounding thud as Al's hands slammed onto the desk, grey eyes of said man burning with hate.

"Find that bastard! Get me my brother, NOW GOD DAMNIT!" He seethed, swiping his hand across the desk and sending a picture frame into the opposing wall. Roy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, while Havoc picked up the broken frame. The picture in the cracked glass was one of Ed and Roy. The smaller of the two was scouling, arms crossed and looking up at deep blue eyes. Roy had his hand in Ed's golden hair and was smirking at the camera. It was a wonderful picture...

"Al, please... Just calm down. We'll find him, I promise you, but-

"But nothing!" Al yelled, getting in Roy's face. "Only God knows what in hell's name that disgusting man is doing to him! And you're just sitting here, doing what?"

"I-

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" Came a response to Roy's almost objection. Havoc watched from the other side of the room with blank brown eyes, his eyes shifting between the image before him, and the one in his hand. This was Ed, before all of this. The blond boy was absolutely breathtaking, and the fire in his eyes made Havoc's heart skip a few beats. They had finally had a chance to be... together, but now...

"He's gone..." Came Havoc's quiet voice, stopping the two other's from bickering for a moment before Al kind of growled.

"No he isn't! Ed's just... We'll find him, I swear!"

Havoc looked up into feirce grey eyes with his own chocolate ones. The contrast of determination and resignation from the two men gave Roy a start, and his own fearful blue eyes showed weariness that betrayed his blank stare.

"Ed is gone." Havoc said, looking down. "Now all that's left is that... that thing. That monster isn't Ed, it's just some other chimera we have to-

"Don't you dare!" Al walked across the room and stood in Jean's face, seething. "Don't you dare suggest we- we kill my brother!"

"What else is there?" He said with a sad voice.

Al sighed, looking down at his own feet. In all honesty, the boy had nothing either.

"There's me... there's us. We can get him back..."

Havoc looked up into Al's eyes once more.

"But we need ALL of us..."

**HAHA! Al is SOOOOOO OC, right?**

**ANYWAY!**

**I've decided to make beasty Ed alittle more like a frightened kitten because HEY! If you got raped and captured by some weird old guy and turned into a submissive chimera and forced to live in a dingy cot and handfed chopped up orphans wouldn't YOU be traumatized?**

**thought so**

**So anywho. This story LITERALLY only has about 9 chapters. I'm pretty sure i made a correct estimation but if I'm wrong, I'll write a bonus chappie with... TA DA! something you, as a reader and reviewer, suggest ^.^ But that's only if i do more or less than exactly 9 chappies. And you have to start reviewing ideas now, and seriously, amke them GOOD! and able to be a little one chapter thing that even if only a WEE BIT relates in soem way to this stoy :)**

**But i'll probably do that anyway cause YOU knOW HOW I ROLL!**

**and i know Havoc's all weird but trust me, gay love is confusing (kidding!) so don't question me :)  
And i know ur all LE GASP! NAWT KILLIN' EDO! But THAT'S LOVE!**

**KittyEd: Mao!**

**Me: Srsly, Ed? Mao?**

**KittyEd: Mao Mao Mao**

**Me: Wow...**


	3. Perspective

**RYUK KNOWS HIS NAME! **

**Okay, so not a celebratory feat, but whatever.**

**Okay, so this chappie can get a little confusing, i'm sorry, if you don't get it feel free to message me, or leave a review (hint hint) and i'll explain it in an AN next chapter.**

**well...**

**leave a review anyway :) on with eht!**

Turlsey's brown eyes narrowed in pleasure, peering down at the syring with a complete lack of doubt. This will work, he's told himself a million times. Though the sureness in his voice forshadowed something horrid to come, he can't seem to bring himself to care. He wanted his pet, and wanted him now. Why would he test the sickly yellow liquid he currently held in his palm. Yes, he held power. Indomidable power... It felt so good.

Question it? Why take the time? If it didn't work, he would make a new one. Though Tursley completely ignored the possible repercussions, this did not seem to bother the man.

Ed would soon be his. His beautiful golden beast... his slave, his pet, his in every way.

So the old man started down the hall syring in hand, eyes focused straight ahead, mind focused on a cozy little cot on the outskirts of the hallway. That's where he kept his favorite.

It was where he kept Ed.

A shuffling noise snapped him from his trance, and he looked back at the sillhouette currently on his tail.

"Ah, yes. Why are you following, Auric?"

The black figure shuddered and stepped into a square of moonlight, revealing long red hair that covered most of his face. It looked so much like blood in that one square of moonlight. From his head protruded two beautfiul red wolf-like ears, and a tail to match just above his bottom. Between the strands of liquid fire shown two perfect wolfish green eyes.

"I'm sorry for interupting Master," He said with detectible spite," But shouldn't you test the serum on another before ruining your perfect toy?"

The one deemed Auric looked down despite the pride in his tone. His nudity suddenly unnerved him, and he wrapped his tail around his middle, showing what little modesty he had retained.

"My dear Auric," Tursley said in his usual coo. "Not that i don't appreciate your concern for my beloved, I assure you this serum is perfect. I would say nothing could go wrong, but it might, and I do not wish to jinx it."

Auric cringed and looked up into cold brown eyes, visibly cowering under their gaze. "But Mas-

"No, Auric. End of discussion. If you are so determined to keep Pet well, you may accompany me to his cot."

Auric just sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Seven men had remained at headquarters that night.

One being a janitor, left to clean the spills that occured earlier in the evening, lost in the world of mops and loud music.

The second being a Colonel who had stayed late to finish a project for Military Intelligence, filling out paper work for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

The third was a Major, a state alchemist, working with two others to find his lost brother. They stayed late every night, but nothing was ever accomplished.

The fourth, a sad luitenant, also working with two others to find the missing alchemist. He walowed in self loathing as he thought of how he should've been there, protecting the man he loved.

The fifth was a General, the last of the three men, going over lead after lead and finding nothing, currently resting his head in his hands, wallowing in something close to self loathing.

The other two were foot soldiers, one woman and one man, snogging in the copy room. If they were aware of the horrible clicheness, they did nothing to point it out.

And i think we all very well know which of these seven soldiers we're most interested in. Of course, us being two different people, i have no idea whether you're interested in the doubting brother, working himself to death for his brother, a man he respected and loved over all else. Or maybe you wish to know of the self-hating lover, torn between ending a painful existance, and bringing his lover back, no matter how deformed and gone he was. Or you might want to hear of the General, anything but sure of who's side to take, lost in a sea of choices and drowning in the fear of making the wrong one.

Or maybe you still wish to know of the very beast they wish to save, who's fate seemed worse than death in some eyes.

For all I know, you could be thinking about the couple wanking off in the copy room.

So instead of telling you of each individual, i think i should allow you to see the situation as a whole. You see;

Ed's kidnapping, transformation, and defection caused more pain than anyone wishes to aknowledge. The lack of subtlety or regret on Tursley's part leads Al to believe the worst is happening to his brother, and Havoc to believe the same, but not the same, you see? The defection was a choice in Havoc's eyes, and he now sees what Ed is as a monster, gone with absolutely no soundness of mind, much like how Havoc is now.

The loss of his lover, in both image and thought, has broken the man deeply, and none too unaware comrades denying and disregarding that he may just be right has led to believe that he isn't right, which isn't quite right. That their loved one, one's brother and another's dear friend, might be gone. Which, in a sense, is completely true, but not.

Then, Roy doesn't completely know what to believe. He wished to have Ed back more than alot of things. Ed, his anchor, who and what kept him grounded, his... first and foremost, son, if not in blood then in spirit. But on the other hand, he transformation and defection has led him to slip over to believe as Havoc does in regard that, no, Ed isn't there anymore, all that's left is a chimera, a monster.

Forgetting the complete lack of attention on the prospect of Nina, and how her mind had been perfectly intact, if not abit traumatized.

* * *

Ed looked up from his corner as Tursley and a man he'd never seen entered his cot. The look in the old man's brown eyes made Ed turn away, whimpering. This recieved a knowing whimper from the man to Tursley's right, causing Ed to look up once more. The stranger was absolutely beautiful, especially his big wolfish green eyes. They made Ed think of... someone.

"Hello pet. "Tursley cooed, holding out his hand as if to call a dog. Regardless of what his heart told him, Ed's mind screamed 'Alpha, do not disobey',and he ddn't. He walked forward catiously and licked his 'Master's hand. Tursley grinned and knealed down, holding Ed's face in his stronge hands.

"Edward... You hurt, don't you, love..." It wasn't a question, but Ed nodded. The brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "I can help fix that, pet. I can make that go away."

Auric watched from the background, pity radiating off of him in palpable waves. Ed spared him a glance, but then turned back to Tursley.

"H-how?"

Tursley smiled. "You will see, love. You will see very soon." And with this in mind did the man stab the syring into Ed's neck, forcing a surprised cry to ring from his beast like throat. Ed felt a jolt of pain pulse through him and he was on the ground, breathing hard.

Auric growled. "It's hurting him."

"Nonsense."

It was hurting him so much.

Ed was still for only moments as a suffocating feeling enveloped him, but it soon turned to pain and he roared, low and gutteral. He sounded like a demon, not at all like Ed. He kicked and writhed and the pain, so intense that it was.

Tursley watched with a grin as the writhing stopped, and Ed lay still, before standing frantically and looking around.

He looked at his surroundings and recognized nothing, until his eyes drifted to brown ones. Something in him screamed that this man was his master, his ruler and law. He dare not disobey this man... ever. Something in him made him whimper and drop down, rolling over with submissive resignation.

Tursley smiled.

**nothing really to say :\**

**REVIEW!**

**please :S**


	4. I love you, too

**OH THE DREADED BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH!**

**Why does this always seem to happen? i get everything on my desktop working and under control and then BAM! no more harddrive.**

**my computer resents me, i reckon, but no matter**

**This chapter is bound to make SOMEONE mad :\ of course, someone reviewed telling me not to kill Ed, well i didn't ...**

**BUT**

**Thereisacharacterdeathsodon'thateme (hides)**

**Anywho, thought i should warn you guys =^.^=**

**ON WITH EHT!**

Auric watched silently as Ed stood, his movements graceful, and not at all fearful. Somehow, with the prospect that Tursley was his master, also came the belief that his master would not hurt him. Ed was clinging to a forgotten image of someone who loved him, and his broken mind made that the image of the brown eyes before him, completely ignoring the coldness of their stare. Auric watched as the deemed 'Golden beast' stalked forward and sniffed Tursley's hand, purrnig against the limb when he thought it was worthy. Master, indeed.

With the illusion of safety came the dropping of guards, and Ed no longer cast those subtle submissive gestures. For now, he was a great beast, nothing more, no other thoughts to work with. With no remembrance of himself, there was only instinct. Yes, this man was master, but obviously inferior. The way the human held himself suggested he thought he was better. Better? Please! Ed felt himself stand just a chin higher at the thought of submitting to this disgusting man, but at the same time, he felt he had to, regardless.

"Master." Came the catious call of Auric, who had come forward only to kneal and face those cold brown eyes. "Do you not think we should let him rest? He's been through much these past hours."

"Not that he remembers, Auric." Came the soft reply. "But yes, let us leave, he needs... rest."

And with that the two stood to leave, Tursley glancing back at his pet with one last smile. Ed's eyes seemed to narrow just a fraction.

* * *

"We're leaving."

Both men looked up at the sudden declaration. Al stood with his hands on his hips, glaring down at them. Roy cleared his throat.  
"Al." He said calmly." I understand you want to get your brother back, but we don't even-

"Yes, General, we do." He smirked triumphantly. "with the direction they were headed, it seems they'd go east, but not far from East City. If we look at the maps of that part of the city, it seems there are only about four locations that would work without them being too conspicuous."

"Which would be?" Havoc stood, hopeful.

"Well," Al began." There's the tunnels under the city, Lab 5, The McDougal estate, and-

"McDougal? As in The Freezing Alchemist?" Roy questioned. Al nodded, and went on to explain.

"Yes, sir. Ever since the incident a few years ago when my brother took him down, no one has gone into or altered the estate. There have been some anonymous reports of strange noises coming from the property, but such reports are very few and far between."

"How long have these reports been going on?"

A pause.

"The first report was about... 13 and a half months ago, sir. It stopped about... 11 months after, and then a month after the halt, the noises continued. The people who had reported said noises said that... they were so disturbing. Almost like an animal."

Both men's eyes widened, and they all breifly shared a look before Roy himself stood.

"So that settles that. Havoc, get your things, and Al..." He looked over into fiery grey eyes, his own face hardening.

"Let's go get your brother."

-(A/N: So valiant! Okay sorry, I really wanted to put Isaac McDougal in there because i re-watched ep 1 of FMAB and just HAD to xD)-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ed sauntered through the halls, moving with stronge muscles that lurked just below his surface. He held his head high and stared straight ahead, an exotic look to his frame. His tail curled just enough to give off a sense of superiority, but not absolute aggresive rebellion.

He had been called by his 'Master'. To do what, he didn't know. But something in the back of his mind told him to be catious, that this was no normal meeting. Something bad was about to happen but he hadn't the power to stop it. There was nothing he could do, it was against everything he felt to disobey his master...

To disobey those dark brown eyes...

He shook his head at the thought. He wasn't in love with the man, he knew this. But he was completely willing to admit he was attractive. Those brown eyes were deep and lovely, set in a sharp jaw and taunt skin... His hair was always slicked back, but did it naturally, there was no greasy sheen in that greying blond. If only the man wasn't disgusting...

If only...what? Why if only? That thought procces was out of the question! There was no if only or maybe or what if. There was just him, not so much tolerant as he was resigned. Thought dominant at heart, he had the mind to obey whatever order those brown eyes threw at him.

"Beast..."

Auric, however, was a different story. Ed's head turned the slightest bit, golden eyes narrowed at the other man. Auric immediately flattened his ears in distress, knowing who was dominant here.

Ed growled, but Auric understood. _What do you want?_

"Please..." Auric lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward onto his hands, bowing his head. Ed's ears perked up. "Do not go through those doors. What master is planning... it isn't something good. I beg you, Golden Beast... stay out of that room, away from that... away from Master."

Ed looked down, then back at the wolf-man, eyes narrow in distrust. He knew... from the begining he had known this wasn't going to go well, but here. Here was proof. Auric, in the little time Ed had known him, had never once lied, or done anything to earnt Ed's ever-frozen shoulder. This chimera was a decent man... a good pack leader, if he'd rise up to his power.

Ed growled something out, sounding weary. _I know, dear Auric, that this meeting is not a good one. I've known from my room to here that Master plans to... I'm aware of what I must do, somehow, i know it's happened before._

Auric blinked owlishly, before sighing. "How you could resign yourself to that man's bed? You are better than that, Beast."

_Why do you call me Beast?_

"It is what Master said to call you..."

_...Is it my name?_

Auric stared into deep golden eyes, eyes that held such pain, but somehow so much love. The wolf-man found himself in awe of the Golden beast, that the creature knew not anything of his past, yet still could forgive because he just... knew.

"No, Beast, it is not your name. It is but your title."

Ed whimpered. _And what is my name?_

A pause.

_Please..._

Ed lowered his head to Auric's and peered directly into those calm green eyes. They stared at eachother for a moment before Auric sighed.

"Your name is Edw-

_**BOOM! **_

There was a loud explosion, and both heads turned back sharply toward the noise. Ed and Auric shared a glance before loping down the hallway, side by side, to Tursley's quarters. Ed lowered his head and slammed through the doors, finding the brown-eyed man on his bed. Tursley's face was serious, and he looked over to Auric and nodded.

"Go see what all this commotion is about, I need to speak with Pet."

Auric looked worried. "Sir... It's hardly the time-

"Go!"

Auric went, and Ed's gaze followed the blazing red hair until it dissapeared, and he turned to Tursley. The man was standing now, walking over to him. "Pet... I need you to do something for me. You've never done it before, but it's of utmost importance right now."

Ed nodded, giving a reassuring growl at his master's worried face.

"I need you to transform for me, Pet. You are not completely changed, yet, and can still retain a humanoid form."

Ed's eyes widened at this new information, and for a moment he simply stood there, faint whispers of fighting emanating from the echoes in the hall. Tursley walked forward and knelt down, holding Ed's cheeks and turning the giant head to face his chocolate eyes.

"You must do this quickly, pet. There is no more time for Auric, he is in dire need of your help, but you can only to that in humanoid form."

Ed's thoughts were frantic. He just didn't know. This was all so confusing, he couldn't deal with it. The explosions became louder and a moment later the office wall collapsed. Ed tried to see through the smoke, and could make out loose strands of red hair in the rubble, three figures standing over him.

Ed roared, a demonic malevolent sound that had every eye on him.

_**AURIC!**_

He felt his muscles tear, rip, grind, loosen, quake, shift, and burn. His chest seemed to widen and bend with his spine, his paws growing sharper with narrowed force. His muzzle cracked and seemed to implode with a scream and it bent and shaped itself, flattened. His legs and arms became longer and lean, his man curling inward and shortening to mid back.

And suddenly, standing there, was Ed. It was like the day they had discovered his arm and leg. Those Golden eyes shown brightly against his tan skin.

And suddenly, the illusion was gone. In it's place was a snarling beast that wore Ed's face, running toward the group of three.

Al's eyes widened, while Havoc's merely shifted, resigned and accepting. Ed stopped abruptly and stared with shock and fear into the barrel of Havoc's gun, eyes shifting from him to the burning red hair in the debris.

"Ed." Havoc started with a breaking voice. "I know you're in there somewhere. I know it's still you, not some monster. Please." He choked. "Come back to us. I love you, so much but... But if you hurt them... if you cross that line..." His voice quivered. "Just tell me if you're Ed, so I know if I have to shoot you."

Roy stared at his friend with sad eyes before lowering them to the ground. Al stared. Ed was so still, he could've passed for a statue.

"Ed." He said, and the cound of a cocking gun made his breath catch. "I'm sorry."

"Havoc, don't." Al pleaded. The blond shook his head.

"I-

"I love you, too." Ed said softly, smiling at the threesome. He walked forward slowly, reaching out and moving Havoc's gun aside. Everyone stared at the chimera, awestruck. Ed merely smiled and came inches from him. Havoc could feel the warm breath on his face. Breath that smelled so much like blood.

His body jolted, and his gun fell from his hand with a grunt. Roy gasped and Al cried out, but far too late. Ed pulled his hand from Havoc's stomach and noted with curiousity that it was no longer golden, but scarlette. He didn't bother watching as his lover fell to the ground and bled.

"Move." He said to no one in particular. Roy and Al stumbled back, and Ed leaned down and started pushing the rubble away, drawing closer to the red strands of hair.

"You see now." Tursley said quietly. "He is no longer Ed, no longer the one you men loved. He is mine... My pet."

Ed couldn't help but growl, but it was cut short as he cleared the next rock and gasped. Auric's arm shot up and grabbed Ed's neck, pulling The red-head's body out along with his face. Ed's face also came down, however, and resulted in their forheads coming together.

"Thanks for that."

Ed smiled. "It's nothing."

"As lovely as this is, my pets." turlsey cooed, stepping forward and waiting until his two 'pets' stood beside him. the three stared at Roy and Al, who shivered. "We have a few rats to take caer of."

Ed nodded, standing as straight as he could, unable to keep the malicious growl contained.

And then one word from Tursley negated all thought. There was just that one command, controlling every whim.

"Attack."

**I think this chapter kind of sucked :\**

**it didn't turn out as good as i pictured it. You see, originally i was going to have Havoc attack Ed, and corner him, only to have Al kill Havoc. :D**

**not that anything ever goes as planned 0.0**

**Alright, so about 4 chappies left? or is it 5? hmm... i might have to do that bonus chapter after all :O**

**Review!**

**PLEASE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**thanks ;)**

**(if you don't review and tell me what you think, i can't very well be expected to be motivated and actually release the next chappie on time, right? thought not... LOVE YOU GUYS :D))))Ah, blackmail, how i love you :)))))**


	5. I'd rather be dead

**Sorry it's so short, but i got several messages telling me to get off my lazy ass and write. It's just a kind of sneak peak at what's to come, just know this part's SOOPAH important :)**

**HAHA and sorry i haven't been writing, i've been alittle obsessed with World of Warcraft ^^ (if you want to know, my main is named Kouu, she's a lvl 22 troll druid atm, though i've been running dungeons so she's bound to higher by teh time you read :P) I've only had the game for a few days, but it's sooooooo fun xD**

**ANYWAY! on with the chapter, yes?**

Auric was the first to move. His crouched low and started forward toward Al, while Ed eyed Roy with deadly golden eyes. Roy was shaken, awestruck. No longer were these boys. Havoc had been right, Ed wasn't Ed now. Now, standing before him were two beautiful deadly beasts, needing to fight... made to kill.

"Al!" He yelled across the room. The teen looked up. "We've got no choice! We have to-

"No!" He screamed, but couldn't finish. Auric snarled and lunged toward him. Roy was about to help, but a growl to his left demanded his attention. He looked over, and Ed was a foot from him, glaring.

"You shouldn't have come here, human. Now we have to kill you."

"Ed... You don't want to do this-

"Ed. Is that my name?" He spat, coming closer. Roy backed away, toward the fallen walls. Ed growled once more. "Was that my name before?"

Roy bit his lip, holding back a cry as he semi-closed his eyes to stop the tears. "Of course, Ed. That's your name... it's always been your name."

"Well it isn't now!" He spat, jerking forward, making Roy almost stumble. "My name is Beast. Golden Beast, Pet, Love, Hell! Even fucking Truffle. Master likes variety..." His glare faultered for moments, and Roy caught just a glimpse of all the pain that lurked below those golden eyes.

"Just Beast."

Al grunted against the weight of Auric's arm, holding the wolf's claws just inches from his face. he looked over to see his brother stalking toward Roy, who looked terrified.

"What's the matter, human?" Auric seethed, his green eyes ablaze. Al turned his attention back to the beautiful man and growled a very human growl.

"Wha- "He breathed. "What did you do to my brother?"

"I didn't do anything to Beast, it was master. But don't bother with it... He doesn't want you anymore!" Auric snarled and brought down his other hand, shoving the claws into Al's shoulder. Al cried out, and missed to second long glance from his 'brother'.

"Ed, Please! Al needs you! Everyone... We need you!"

"WHAT ABOUT 14 MONTHS AGO!" He screamed. Everything stopped. Everyone stared. Ed was panting, glaring at Roy, almost crying. The golden haired man turned to Al. "WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS TAKEN, WHEN YOU LET THEM TAKE ME!" He looked down, shaking. he whispered. "What about when I was just... Ed."

"You remember?" Roy asked. Ed shook his head, still glaring.

"My time here is all I remember. And I remember being so desperate... Just clinging to the wisp of an idea that I'd be saved." he turned to Al. "That you would save me..."

Al stared.

"Your name is Al, right?"

Al nodded.

"...If I had cared so much for you... trusted you so completely..." Ed almost choked on his words. No, he didn't know these people, but he had memories of loving people with these names... the feeling of loving these names... And the bitter pain and sadness that came with abandonment. "Why didn't you love me back?"

Auric crawled, or rather walked in a crouch, toward Ed, stopping to hug his thigh. Ed looked down at the redhead and placed his hand on Auric's warm head. The wolf murred, standing and running a hand up the blond's arm.

"Are you alright...?"

Ed nodded.

"Do you wish to leave here?"

Ed nodded. Tursley smiled.

"Now Ed, Auric, my pets. You're not thinking about disobeying my direct orders?" Both stiffened. "Good. Now, my golden pet."

Ed turned toward his master, head low. "Yes, sir?"

"Kill the blond one."

Al gasped, and looked at his brother. "Ed... Please."

"Yes, master."

Then the brothers locked eyes, Golden boring into grey. There was almost palpable tension between them. Roy stepped forward, but Auric caught his arm, and leaned in to whisper through onyx locks. "If you interfere in any way, I will rip out your sternum and cut you open with it. Stay back."

Suffice to say Roy remained still

Al looked down, always the first to break the gaze. His lower lip trembled, but you couldn't hear it in his voice. "Ed... you don't want to do this."

"You're right."

Al looked up.

"I'd rather be dead than in this hell with all of you."

**OOOH! suspense :D**

**review? ^^**


	6. Quiet

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! THE SAGA IS COMING TO A CLOSE! Behold! The second to last chappie! IT'S VAIRRRYYY SHOORRTTTTT!**

**IT's:**

**A: Dissapointing**

**B: Stupid**

**C: -that's a smileh fayce**

**and D... Err... that's it! :O**

**ENJOI!... I'M FORCING YOU to enjoi thsi chappie TwT**

Al cringed back at his brother's words, even more so watching his face distort from pain to nothingness. Those golden eyes he had looked to so very often seemed so cold now. So empty... it made him sick, watching them watch him so frozen. And that Auric, how he clung. How he draped himself over Ed like an infatuated blanket... of course everyone in the room, even Ed, knew of his affections...

But this is off topic.

Now we look down at six people, one of whom is dead, and for lack of a better phrase, partially buried. Two others; we see, staring across the room from eachother, eyes burning with confliction and contradicting thoughts. Another wants so badly to cut in and say something he believes will save the day, ultimately ridding the remaining five of their conflict. But another, the fourth, holds the third down and away from the conflict, wishing it to be over by completely different means. Yes, threats are essential with this one. Finally, the fifth... He stays away from the battle and passively observes as the motions go, watching with that ever present smirk as his puppets dance. Yes, what a scene indeed.

You might've already guessed whose number goes to whom, but in case you haven't and wish to know; In order from one to six, would be Havoc, Ed and Al, Roy, Auric, and finally Tursley, the facist git that he may be. The scene is being played out according to one's plan, but won't for long. In fact, I'd say it won't last for another hour before it all goes up in smoke. But let's comment on that when it comes around. For now, there's a very important conversation taking place, and we musn't miss it...

Ed's eyes closed for seconds as he slowed his breath. The soft sound of dripping from smashed pipes echoed in his large ears, now pressed back against his head.

"Ed... please. You don't want to do this..."

His eyes snapped open at the calm, shaky words.

"I don't? Explain, because I don't quite know what the hell you're talking about."

Al drew another shaky breath, wishing for nothing more than for things to be like they used to. Had he not been so careless, the situation might not have been so... precarious.  
"I know... that if you were in your right mind, you wouldn't even think of something like this."

"In my right mind?" Ed snorted. "You think I'm insane. Hell, i might be, but does it matter? In mere moments, you're going to die."

"Ed, please! Remember? I used to be... we used to be eachother's world! Havoc and you loved eachother! Roy... God, Ed! Roy was like our dad when our real one left us! And now you want to throw it all away because of what he," Al jerked his finger at Tursely, "Made you... Because he told you to. Do you really bend that easily, brother?"

Ed snarled, stepping forward and, in consequence, making Al step back. "What do you know? He's my master, I can't say no! I-

"WHY NOT?" Al seethed. "Because he says you can't? Becuase that's what he wants? You make the choices, Ed, not Tursley."

Ed cried out, wordlessly, tearing his hands through his hair. "Shut UP! SHUT UP SHUTUP SHUTUP!" He bent over and tore at his hair. "Just be quiet, all of you... quiet..."

"Why Ed? Strike a nerve?" Al stepped forward, while Ed scooted back. Al took this as a sign he was getting through, but oh, was he dead wrong. "Can't you handle being a puppet? Being used and thrown away on a whim, like his toy?"

"Stop it, Al." Ed breathed, attention drawn to the pain in his chest. What was that?

"Make me, brother... just..." He trailed off, his face crumbling. Al didn't want to hurt his brother, but-

Ed's breathing became faster, and he grunted against the pounding in his skull. Tursley's eyes widened at the side effects, and he cursed.

"It would appear... The serum wasn't completely stable..." He whispered. Auric turned to him and growled.

"I told you! I told you we should've tested it, first!"

Turlsey sighed. "Yes, I suppose I should have..."

Meanwhile, the searing pain in Ed's chest shot up through his throat and he screamed... roared, inhuman, agonizing, as it settled in his head. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! Quiet! Just be QUIET!" He lashed out, stumbling as he did. Unable to catch himself as he clutched his head, he hit the floor with a thud.

"Ed!" Al rushed forward, but was thrown back as Ed screamed again. The older blonde's skin started to bubble, and the smell of burnt flesh violated the air.

"Master! What's happening?" Auric cried.

"His body's rejecting the syrum, it's going to kill him!"

Funny, isn't it. Ed's body just doesn't seem to be able to handle anything...

**I TOLD you it was short and crappy, I TOLD YOU!**

**But i need a few things to fit into the last chappie PERFECTLY so i had to stop it there :3**

**DON'T WORRY! Even though I'm sure you guys have had enough of me xD there WILL be an epilogue :3**


	7. My brother, that thing

**Thankyou, everyone, for sticking with me 'til teh end of this Longueur. (that's french. look it up on ninjawords(dot)com) I know this has been quite the ride, considering my whiny whimsy updates, and my inability to form coherant thoughts O.O**

**This is the first story I've ever completed, and I'm so proud of myself...**

**A special thankyou to all who've helped along the way:**

**Mortichai**

**The Curse of Forever**

**Fullmetal Epicness**

**Sathreal**

**Chris. I love you, man. I hope you're doing well up there(:**

**R.I.P. To my friend Jason, who helped with this story and kicked my ass when I slacked. I miss you, lovely, keep chris company(':**

**And to everyone who reviewed and critiqued. The marshmallows i roasted on all the flames were quite delicious(;**

**I love you guys so much! Look for fanart out in March! I should be done with it ALL by then, and I'll post it to my pro ^^**

**WARNING!: Sleeping kitty-edo, sad goodbyes, winry'sabitch, flashbacks, TCTHMHprologue references, and The End. I can almost promise people will hate me for the ending. I'm sorry, but in all seriousness, I'm not trying to please you(: this story is mine, I expect you guys to be mature about it, kay? Please no flames :D**

**For one last time... ONWARD(:**

**

* * *

**

_Sometimes he'd lay awake and contemplate ending his life. All he had to do was bite his tongue, or strangle himself with the chain that held him.  
The thought of dying seemed beautiful to him, even when it seemed so low before._

_..._

_He had stopped fighting it long ago._

Time beats faster than seconds... miliseconds... nanoseconds... All of it seems like hours compared to the speed of which time moves...  
However... there are moments -rare moments- time slows, and you see everything around you, as if the world slowed it's turning to make the agony last just that bit longer, to make it worse... as if it could be any worse than it'd already been.  
Let me make it perfectly clear to you; there is no such thing as perfection. No moment can be perfect, no person, no feeling, no situation, or even thought. Perfection is defined as the quality or state of being perfect or complete, so that nothing requisite is wanting; entire development; moral excellence; the highest attainable state of excellence; perfection in form or degree; a quality, endowment, or acquirement completely excellent; an ideal; faultlessness; especially, the divine attribute of complete excellence.

Perfection in itself is a parodox. An ideal is flimsy, untouchable... it is because of this perfection isn't real. What would be utter utopic to one could be hell to another...

It isn't a real word...

It isn't real...

It isn't real...

It's never real...

They lied to you...

They lied to everyone...

Themselves...

It isn't real...

There's no such thing as perfect, and don't delude yourself into thinking there is. Perfect isn't...

Just isn't.

Because it isn't real.

* * *

_'Brother... please...'_

Ed rocked. Back and forth. Back and forth. The smell of burnt flesh and hair littered the air and mixxed with the smell of blood. That sick, metallic smell that burned your nose and made your eyes water. It was hard to miss, but hard to notice.

Al watched his brother through the blur of tears and blood that had long ago seeped down to his eye. Funny, he didn't remember being cut... but it wasn't important.  
He watched from his position slumped against the wall he'd landed on. So many thoughts flew through his head, but he only caught glimpses. No, all he understood was static, like his mind was a broken T.V. There was no thought.

Only seeing.

Only feeling.

Only crying.

Ed clutched and clawed against his chest, trying to get a grip on the golden fur that grew there. His heart hurt so much, he couldn't bear it. He would rip the damn thing out and stop hurting. No, he couldn't take this hurt. He couldn't deal with this any longer.

With a scream, roar, terrifying sound, Ed fell forward onto his hands and his burning skin tore, making way for fur. Yes, give control to another, the instinct, the animal. He would go rest, he couldn't bare the pain.

Couldn't bare those grey eyes. Those ugly grey eyes...

Those damned eyes!

Ed growled toward his brother, cold golden eyes sparking with what looked to be... and could only be described as raw hatred. Ed hated this man for all he made him feel, for hurting Auric, for daring to near his master, for talking to him like he was some ungodly child, for making him hurt, for... for everything, anything, nothing...

He wanted so badly to hurt this man, to hurt his 'brother'.

Ed laughed, or made a sound akin to laughter. The fear that floated around that thing, that boy, his _brother_. It was like honey, so sweet, so amazingly sweet. He wanted it, needed to feel this _thing's_ blood running through the cracks in his teeth and pooling around under his paws. He would roll in this boy's remains and spend every minute doing so with laughter and happiness.

He'd kill this _thing _and revel in it's screams...

* * *

Al watched his brother turn into that beast once more, watched Ed glare at him with such cold hatred. It stung, so badly. Oh God, did it sting. That stare, those eyes, that hate... it was too much for him, he knew, but he couldn't turn away.

The thing, beast, his _brother_... started toward him, in that lazy way a stalking cat would walk. Ed didn't seem aware of his burning skin...

Al stood on shaky legs, looking over to where Auric held down the General. There was no help this time. It was him, and his _brother._

No.

He couldn't.

Not Ed.

He could never...

He let his hands drop down to his sides and swing lazily. He wouldn't, he refused to hurt _him,_ his brother, this _beast..._ this thing that killed Havoc.  
Ed was still there.

Right?

He'd deny it.

To the very end, he would believe this to be his brother.

Until he stopped breathing, he still atleast had Ed.

He wasn't alone.

He had _him, _he had Ed.

(AN: I was SO going to stop it righ there, but i feel like this isn't enough. count yourselves luckeh ;))

* * *

Ed winced as the burning ache increased. It was hard for him to breathe, hard to see, his vision shifting. He need to do this quickly.

The ache became pain, and that to unbearable, blinding, tearing, seething, enveloping, white burning Agony. He screamed, roared, bellowed his agony to the ceiling, and through that toward the sky. The burning skin that encompassed him began to bubble with heat, adding to the blinding pain.

No.

He had to finish this.

He still had to laugh as he shredded this _thing._

_His brother._

He rose to his feet, not without difficulty, and crept toward those ugly grey eyes. Said eyes widened, and the _thing _that held them backed away, into a wall. Ed smiled, nows his chance.

Go for it.

Kill the damned _thing._

It was getting harder to breathe, barely any air came through his lungs. But it was enough. It had to be enough. He ran now, toward those large, fearful eyes. the bubbling increased, his skin melting with the heat. You could see bone, and muscle, and rotted flesh. It was disgusting. The skin on his face started to slowly burn away, leaving his righ teye and that entire cheek and part of his mouth gone. Al couldn't understand how he was still going.

But Ed had to.

To kill this _thing._

He neared his victim. Yes, finally. A giant scream, roar, bellow of raw hatred and loathing and despise and everything, _nothing, _something... _anything._

_And time stopped._

* * *

Those rare moments, so very few. Everything slows down so you can witness it step by step.

Step.

By.

Step.

Each seconds lasts a minute, and each minute, an hour. Hours go for days, and those themselves, years. When time stops, A lifetime is trapped in a moment. And this...

It was such a horrible moment.

It was as if Al could see everything, but still could see _nothing._

He saw his brother rush toward him, saw everything through the blur his tears had created. He saw as his brother lifted his claws and pushed them toward Al's face...

But he never felt that _rush,_ his claws.

Instead he heard a scream, roar, bellow. His eyes had shut without his prior knowledge, but he was so scared.

So scared...

...to open them that he couldn't. He felt something warm dripping down his face, coating it and his chest. It was thick and smelled metallic. The smell burned his nose and made his eyes water.

A cry, so much pain, so much, echoed through the room. He knew that voice.

It was Auric.

Why was he crying? Hadn't Al died? Killed by _him._ By his brother.

Al took his time, opening his eyes, blinking away the blur... and he stopped breathing,

stopped moving,

stopped thinking,

stopped existing.

In front of him lay a splattered mocking outline of golden fur and flesh. It sat halfway on his lap... and on his face... and scattered about the floor. Blood ran down his face and arms and chest and lap and accross teh floor.

Everywhere.

His brother was _everywhere._

It took a moment, to register that is. For Al to understand what coated every inch of his skin. The splatter that had followed that scream, roar, bellow... had been his brother.

And then it clicked.

Al knew.

Seconds passed... a lifetime. His breathing stopped, his heartbeat sped, his tears poured freely, if not absently.

And Al screamed.

* * *

**...**

**well then xD**

**FEAR NAWT! THERE IS AN EPILOGUE! God, i told you atleast one of you would hate me^^ **

**props to Mori for not skinning me alive :D? (hopeful)**

**anywho, look forward to the conclusion, it shouldn't take long...**

**hey fullmetal epicness, you remember what i said, right?**

**You're in teh epilogue, lovely ;)**

**DON'T MISS IT!**


	8. Epilogue: Really, Truly

**And there we have it. Enjoy the epilogue to a rather difficult and horrid story.**

**It was worth writing it, and I'd love to read your opinions.**

Markie looked out at the snow with puffy red eyes, a mug of tea held close to her breast. She watched as flakes gathered at the edge of her window, stacking themselves.  
Roy sat across the room, staring at her back, his own mug about to spill in his lap from the angle he was holding it. He watched her watch the outside, neither knowing when to speak... or what to say.

A month. A month since... since time had stopped, and Ed had attacked his little brother. A month since Roy came home with a still screaming Al in his arms. A month since they had... killed Tursley, too late, always... too late. And a few weeks since they had admitted Al.

He wasn't coming back from that... not from... seeing those _things_, his brother.

Markie turned from the window, pulling the cup closer as if it's warmth would help her know... What do you say to someone who's lost everyone? With Ed dead and Al gone... Roy never really spoke... or smiled. Not even Riza could get through to him, though... what if it was _your_ son who had died?

Yea... blood didn't matter. They were family, no matter who might've objected.

And now their little family was broken.

The back of Markie's throat burned with sadness, and she couldn't get herself to speak. _Something. _Anything to let him know she was there. They hardly knew one another, but she was there. One moment more and she might have the words. But Roy spoke first.

"What did I do wrong?"

The guilt and pain and regret on Roy's face made her crumble, and she dropped her cup and fell into his lap, crying. Her tears soaked his shirt, and her nails made his neck bleed the slightest bit.

"Don't you dare. It wasn't your fault, it was that heartless bastard that took him away to begin with. There was nothing you could've done... We both know that-

"I could've been there for him... right?"

Markie looked up through the blur her tears had made, and could make out a mimick falling down the man's face. He was crying. He was crying for his boys, for his little broken family.

He was still crying for Ed.

"And Al... I abandoned him, right? Locked him away in that-

"We both know he needed that. He was... unstable."

"Wouldn't you have been?"

Markie looked away for a moment, unsure of what to say. She understood the reason why Al was locked in a padded cell... She understood why Roy thought it was his fault... And she understood how it really wasn't.

It really, truly wasn't.

But at the same time... She couldn't help but feel that it _was_.

There were situations... countless situations, where Roy could've stepped in and been his father, been there for him. But he stayed in the reference frame, Outside the conversations and watching with leisure as Ed went through hell. She knew from what Ed had told her... That one time after they had met where he had come back and blurted out everything. All he was feeling and what he shoudl do... wondering, so often, what he should do.

And a blind man could've told that Ed was terrified... and alone.

But Roy wasn't blind, yet he still saw nothing.

"Roy... "

She was still unsure. He was in so much pain. How could she of all people tell him off about this?

It wasn't her place.

She looked at him and smiled, taking his hand and patting it, like you would comfort a child.

"...It wasn't your fault."

And... it really, truly was.

**OH GAWD, FMA EPICNESS!**

**WWHHHHYYYYYY!**

**well, there you have it!**

**OFFICIALLY DEAD AND DONE!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GAWD REVIEW!**

**icky, someone wanted a sequel...**

**CRAZY PERSON!**

**:D**


End file.
